Make a cat Pwease :3 ?
by Mocha-Coco-loco
Summary: This will be a book about a cat named Robin. She falls through a hole, and starts the adventurous journey of a clan cat.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So.

I am making a story!

But then I thought about the characters and it hit me.

Why don't I ask other people to make some characters?

So that is what I am doing right now. I am asking you to make a character with the form below!

It MUST be a clancat!

The whole story will be about a kittypet named Robin. Her two-legs dropped her off in the mountains and never came to pick her up. Weeks passed by, and Robin is tired and starving. She collapses, not able to take it any longer. Only to find she is falling! She lands with a short huff, and looks up. The hole was very deep. She couldn't climb out. She looks around and sees a tunnel. She tries to move, but I s so weak, she couldn't. She hears pawsteps, and a group of cats emerge from the tunnel.

The clan's name will be FallenClan, by the way. Robin is my cat. I don't have a leader, deputy, or warriors yet. I don't have any elders, medicine cats, or apprentices yet either. Robin is going to join the clan as 'Robinpaw'.

So here it is. The skelly! Please try to use details!

Name:

If leader, warrior name:

Gender:

Age (6-10 moons):

Crush:

Mate:

Kits:

Personality:

Kin:

Rank:

Other:

Whoever makes the first tom apprentice is going to grow up to be Robin's mate. Whoever makes the leader first gets to be leader. Whoever makes deputy first gets to be deputy and so on. There are unlimtited elders, queens, kits, apprentices, and warriors. If you want to be leader, and somebody posts before you as a leader… SORRY! The person before you is leader. It's first come first serve. Which is why I have the 'If leader, warrior name:'. because if someone posts before you, I want to know the leader's warrior name!

All apprentice names end with paw. 

All leader names end with star. 

All kitten names end with kit. 

Well. READY. SET. CREATE!


	2. Chapter 2  UPDATES!

Ok. Thanks for making some cats . I decided to update the ranks. And I am going to make some warriors soon, for those of you that have mateless cats!

Leader - Applestar / no mate or kits/ she-cat 

Deputy – Creekstripe / Mate is dead, kit is Riverpaw / she-cat

Medicine cat – (Open) 

Medicine cat apprentice – (Open) 

Warriors – 

Apprentices – Pinepaw / Tom / Future mate will be Robin (Congrats) 

Larkpaw / She-cat / Pinepaw's sister / Future mate will be a cat out of the clans. 

Riverpaw / Tom / Sorry, someone else posted before you, but I'll make sure he gets a mate

Queens – 

Kits – 

Elders – 

Rouges – 

Loners – 

Kittypets - 

_**I am still accepting! I plan on starting the story tomorrow or the day after**_.

Again, thank you ALL for making the cats you made. And I hope you enjoy the story I make using them 


	3. Chapter 3  UPDATES AGAIN!

Hey guys :- )

So. I decided to update this once again. I plan on starting the story either tonight, or tomorrow. And also..

I give all the credit to Erin Hunter. So sad. I wish I could own warriors but..

Oh yeah. So, the title of the 'series' I am making is going to be called… Red Mist. Which, you'll know why when I start the stories. The first 'book' will be called "Red Mist – Falling Into a Journey". I'm sure you'll get why when I actually post the first book on here. Erm. So, I know I haven't posted a prophecy yet.. but there will be one! I just want to make it a surprise for you guys.

So the last thing I'm going to update you on is…

_**Ranks (Sorry if I forgot your cat, Just tell me and I'll add him/her to the ranks next time I update)**_

Leader – Applestar / No mate or kits / She-cat

Deputy - Creekstripe / Mate is dead, son is Riverpaw / she-cat

Medicine cat – Whisperpool / she-cat

Medicine cat apprentice – Grasspaw / she-cat

Warriors – Glisteningfang / tom / No mate or kits yet 

Greenstream / she-cat / no mate or kits yet

Lavenderstripe / she-cat / no mate or kits yet 

Blizzardheart / tom / no mate or kits yet 

Riverpetal / she-cat / no mate or kits yet 

Opalclaw / tom / no mate or kits yet 

Apprentices – Pinepaw / tom / Future mate is Robinpaw

Larkpaw / she-cat / Pinepaw's sister / Future mate is going to be a rouge 

Queens – Rosefire / she-cat / Mate died, Expecting kits

Kits – 

Elders – Eaglescreech / tom / no mate or kits 

Greenfur / she-cat / no mate or kits 

Noclaw / tom / no mate or kits / Has no claws

Rouges - (None yet, will be one soon) 

Loners – (None yet)

Kittypets – (None yet) 


End file.
